


Loyalty

by benoitblanc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Order!Reader - Freeform, General!Reader, The Violence Isn't That Graphic, and there's a gunshot wound, but an unnamed enemy gets impaled, i wanted hux fluff, original situation, reader's got a dirty little secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: The reader is a General for the First Order, something that was predetermined for her by blood. She won’t show anyone her Lightsaber, which leads to questions about her loyalty and morality. When Armitage Hux, the person who she’s unwaveringly in love with, is in mortal danger, she acts fast and concerns only grow due to the uncertainty of the color her lightsaber.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't state the color of her Lightsaber until near the end of the fanfiction, however, I'm pretty sure it's kind of easy to figure out what color it is. I hope you guys like this!

“You know, we’ve been in a relationship for a long time. Don’t you think it’s strange that I haven’t seen your lightsaber?” Hux questioned, motioning to the hilted weapon resting against your hip. “Hux, if you see it you won’t see me in the same way.” You responded, a sigh leaving your mouth. Kylo had force-choked you an hour prior due to your resistance to appease to him and show him your weapon, but he didn’t force you. “Ren’s going to see it at some point, wouldn’t you rather I see it first?” Armitage questioned. Your eyes snapped up to meet his, “When the moment comes in which I believe that Supreme Leader Ren will see my lightsaber, I’ll show you.” You responded.

The man who told you about the responsibilities of holding a lightsaber had also explained to you what the colors signified. When you recognized what your color meant, you tried to change it so you didn’t need to fear people seeing it, since it would raise questions of your morals. But the color didn’t change, because your morality didn’t change. Armitage was a fellow General and the man whom you were in love with. You trusted him more than you trusted anyone else, but you didn’t know if the First Order would respond well to your Lightsaber, and you didn’t wish to put Armitage in danger.

“General’s, we meet on the ship in five. Be ready.” Came the voice of the Silver Stormtrooper herself, Captain Phasma. “We’ll be there.” You nodded to her, and she nodded in response and turned around, headed back towards the ship. Your gaze moved back to Hux’s light blue eyes. “Do you have your blasters?” Hux questioned and you nodded, moving your coat to allow him to see them resting alongside your lightsaber on your hip. “Are you sure you want to do this? You haven’t been in combat for a while-” “This isn’t an easy mission, I won’t be alright with staying here while you fight.” He responded, and you fought the twitch of a smile before bringing your gloved hand to rest on his cheek, slowly bringing his face down so your lips met. It was a short kiss, but it was meaningful to you both.

When you both broke, your foreheads rested together as your eyes met. “I love you, Armitage. So much.” You mumbled, and this time it was his turn to smile. “I love you too, Y/N. More Than Anything.” He responded, and kissed you for a second longer before you both broke apart to walk to the ship, hand in hand. 

As you boarded the ship, you turned to your subordinates and began to feel the anxiety of the mission. You parted from Hux to move to speak with your fighters. “This mission is not simple, the villagers are dead-set on killing Supreme Leader Ren and were nearly successful onboarding our ship recently. They’re armed, trained, and more dangerous than anyone else that we’ve ever fought. Not everyone is going to survive, the main goal of this mission is to eliminate everyone in the village before they attempt to eliminate you. Board your ships, I hope to see you back here again.” You finished, allowing everyone to boards their ships, and you followed Hux into the ship with him, yourself, Captain Phasma and a trained pilot. 

You sat next to Hux, your eyes trained on him as you buckled yourself into the seat before moving your hand to hold his, your hand squeezing slightly in both comfort and anxiety. “Take your glove off,” Hux muttered in your ear and you turned to him, questioningly. You took your hand out of his, removing your glove and watching him do the same before he grabbed your hand again. “I just wanted to touch you one last time, in case something happens to one of us.” He admitted, and you felt your heart stop for a moment. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I’ll die before that happens. You know that.” You explained and he nodded. “I’ll do the same for you.” He rebutted, and you sighed and rested your head on his shoulder.

The flight was short, shorter than you would have liked it be. The energy was tense as if everyone knew that this may be a one-way trip. “Generals, Captain. I’ll be waiting high enough for them to blast this ship when you’re ready to go use these, I’ll respond.” The pilot said, handing each of you a com to attach to your hands, turning them on. You nodded towards him, and the three of you exited the ship. It was silent at first, the First Order Army entering the planet with nothing but the sounds of their own footsteps. 

But that’s analogous to the nature of a hurricane, silence, and peace heard and felt by everyone. Moments before the tragedy struck and the noise started. The first thing you saw was one of your subordinates being hit by a blast, leading everyone into battle. You fought with a sense of serenity to your moves, knowing that the moment you lost your head was the moment you put yourself and your army in danger. You were taught to fight with your brain and your heart, which is what set you apart from other members of the first order and gave you the rank of General despite being younger than many and the first female General in the first order. 

Your blasters were seeing use, however, they weren’t seeing a sign of submission as more enemies continue to filter in with weapons. They were trained, but sloppy, and the correct amount of precision and training would make this easier than you believed it to be. But that thinking, that calmness as you fought your enemies, was lost the moment you heard a scream from your lover across the battlefield. Your head snapped and at that moment one of your blasters was shot, leading to it being destroyed as you dropped it to the ground. “Hux-” You yelled as you ran to him, shooting people surrounding you and surrounding him. “They got my shoulder,” He yelled back as you finally met him. He was wounded, he was weaker than he was, and they took his vulnerability to their advantage and surrounded the two of you. 

“We’re not going to make it.” He said in a moment of distress, continuing to shoot but his wounded arm rendered his dominant hand useless. “We have to!” You responded, but your blaster was hardly doing the trick. An enemy with a type of knife you hadn’t seen was moments away from stabbing Hux, and in the moment of distress, you had armed your lightsaber and impaled the enemy before he had the chance. “Hux’s eyes recognized that he was alive before they met with your bright purple lightsaber. “You-” “Not now!” You exclaimed, and with the usage of your lightsaber you were able to fight with ease, and the bright color drew the attention of the fighters to notice the clumping of enemies around their Generals. 

The battle went on for a while longer, it could have been minutes and it could have been hours but it wouldn’t make a difference. When the battlefield was cleared, you turned to your remaining army. “I need half of you to make sure there are no more fighters, do not harm the civilians unless they force your hand. The rest of you, find your peers if they’re deceased take their bodies to the ship designated for funerals. If they’re wounded, meet me on the medivac ship, I’ll be there with General Hux, he’s been shot.” You ordered them, and they quickly abided by your demands and did as they were told. 

You wrapped your arm around Hux’s waist and helped him make his way to the medical ship. “Can we talk about your lightsaber now?” You heard a disgruntled voice from beside you and you turned to look at Hux. Purple. Your lightsaber was purple, and it was the rarest color in the galaxy. “Why couldn’t I see it?” He questioned and you pressed the com on your hand “Medical, we need medical.” You responded to the pilot. “Purple means that I’m ambivalent, questioning my morals and my… loyalty. If Ren thinks I’m unloyal to the First Order he’ll kill me.” You explained, and he seemed to understand. “But you are loyal.” He said, watching as the medical ship landed in front of you. “I am. We’ll discuss this when we’re alone.” You said, and Hux nodded and joined you on the ship.

The flight back felt longer, your hand squeezing that of a sedated Hux and reasoning that it would be alright if he stayed in your shared bedroom for the night. Groans from other people, people who didn’t have access to sedatives, people dying onboard and nothing being done, it was a long trip back, and it was an even longer walk down the hallway with the doctor who helped you walk a, now half-awake, Hux back to your room and gave you medicine and his code to ask him for whatever else you may need. 

The second Hux hit the bed he was back asleep, and you peeled your uniform off and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. It was relieving to wash the day off of you, the blood, dirt, and sweat off of you; it might have been therapeutic if you were really thinking about it. As you stepped out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a towel, you cleared the mirror with your hand and looked at your face, checking for markings on your face to make sure the cacked blood had been that of an enemy on not that of your own, however, it was more likely the blood of Hux. 

You sighed and stepped back into the bedroom, sitting on the chair for a few moments to let yourself calm down, but the moment you felt yourself starting to fall asleep from exhaustion you knew you needed to change. You changed into a simple t-shirt, one that you had borrowed from Hux long ago but had become your own overtime. You slid on a pair of panties and pajama shorts, and hung your towel up, for the time being, sitting down on the bedside Hux and bringing your hand to trace over his forehead, petting his hair lightly. 

You heard a buzzing coming from the com by your door and you turned to see the doctor’s code. You stood up and walked over to it, “At the moment I was overwhelmed and forgot to tell you that you need to apply the numbing gel to his arm, he’s going to be awake soon, probably less than an hour. It needs time to work before he wakes up or he’s going to be in a lot of pain.” He explained and your eyes moved to the gel, nodding before catching your mistake and realizing that he couldn’t see you. “Yeah, Yeah I can do that. Thank you.” You said, and he replied with a simple ‘no problem’ before ending his transmission. 

Quickly, you headed towards the bed and undressed Hux, being careful not to alarm him too much since he needed to stay asleep. You placed his bloody clothes with your own, grabbing a small towel and covering it in a mixture of water, soap and antiseptic. You began to clean him, cleaning off dirt and blood, but ensuring that you avoided the recovering wound on his shoulder. Slowly, you used the antiseptic to clean his shoulder before applying the numbing gel. 

You placed the small towel in the bin that you had the liquid in and grabbed Hux a t-shirt and pair of boxers before changing him into the simple outfit, the one that he slept in almost every night. You removed the bin, emptying its contents into the sink in the bathroom and placing the small towelette with your dirty clothes, before joining Hux on the bed once more, sitting beside him and waiting for him to wake up.

It was then that your mind truly started processing what had happened, and there was a part of you that questioned whether or not Armitage actually remembered what he has seen. As you got caught up, you didn’t realize how long it had been as you noticed him beginning to stir from his sleep, your eyes meeting his as they opened up. “Y/N… are we in our room?” He questioned and you nodded, “They let me take you back, they agreed that you’d probably react better to being in your bedroom than a hospital room full of other patients.” You explained and he nodded, glancing at his shoulder.

“I really think we should talk about your lightsaber.” Armitage prodded and you sighed. “When I first used my lightsaber I noticed that it was purple, it was my father who trained me. He told me that it was a gift to have a lightsaber, and he explained that the color purple was a mix between blue and red which would lead people to believe that you’re somewhere in the middle of the two sides, that I was questioning myself.” You started, glancing at the lightsaber that you had left on the wardrobe. “I’m loyal to the First Order, I always have been. I tried to change the color of my lightsaber, I tried to kill people left and right to turn it red, I tried to turn it blue for a while too, but I think trying to find one solid color didn’t help, it didn’t change my morality. I don’t truly know what it means that my lightsaber is purple, but I know Ren. I know there’s a good chance he’ll see me as questioning my loyalty if he sees it and if you aw it first you might be in danger too. That’s why I hid it, I didn’t want to be killed for something I can’t control, and I didn’t want to lose you over it either.” You concluded. 

Armitage processed what you said, his eyes tracing over your face for any sign of there being something that you weren’t telling him, but he found nothing. “I always knew you were rare. Now I know you have the rarest lightsaber in the galaxy, maybe I was right.” He said, a grin covering his face and you shook your head but let out a laugh. “I love you.” You muttered, not being able to stop yourself, and you saw his smile spread further over his face. “I love you too, lay down with me.” He said, and you nodded and switched off the light, making sure the door was locked, before laying down beside Armitage. 

You slept on the side of him without the wound, your head resting against his shoulder and under his chin ad he felt him place a kiss on the top of your head before bringing his hand to rest under your chin and bringing your face up to meet his. He pulled you into a kiss, it was softer than the last, it didn’t have the fear of it being your last, it was a tranquil kiss, and one that managed to show each other how much you loved each other without being very hard. 

“I don’t care what color the lightsaber is, Y/N. You followed in your father’s footsteps and became a General, you are the only female in the First Order to ever become a General. You deserve this more than anyone, sometimes I thin you deserve this position more than I do,” He teased, and you raised your eyebrow, opening your mouth to say something in response to that but he interrupted you. “My point is that you’re the most loyal person I know, the color of a weapon you happen to own isn’t going to change that. I love you, and I’ll never stop no matter what happens.” He affirmed, and you felt a large smile cross over your face as you kissed him again.

“We should get some rest, Ren’s going to want to see is tomorrow.” You mumbled, and he nodded and moved his arm to give you more space to lay your head against him, as you had been before. “I can’t believe we’re back here, together, even after everything that happened.” You noted and Hux smiled, even though you couldn’t see it. “I really thought there was a chance I would never be able to hold you again.” He replied and he sighed, calmly as you embraced the serenity of the room. “I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.” Armitage continued, and you turned to him and kissed his cheek lightly. “You never will, there’s no me if there’s no you.” You affirmed and took his hand in yours again before slowly allowed yourself to fall asleep. “Goodnight, Armitage.” You mumbled. “Goodnight, Y/N.” He said, lightly as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head. It took almost no time for the two of you to fall asleep, it had been an exhausting day, but nothing would take away the fact that you were still in each other’s arms despite the dangerous mission, and that you had removed that last bit of secrecy that had been separating the two of you, allowing for full transparency.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, I had to end with fluff because im a sucker for fluff. Don't be afraid to request anything if you want to read more of my works!


End file.
